Moral Conflict
by HeroesandVillains
Summary: Arcee is crushed by her choices and has no one to turn to. Luckily someone has always looked out for her and had her back. It's time for Optimus to be a shoulder to cry on (Pricee Oneshot)


**AN: I was going through my documents today and found this Pricee oneshot that was finished, but never posted. I have no idea what kind of response this will get but if people like it, I'll maybe extend it to 2 or 3 chapters of the rest of the group's reaction. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Moral Conflict**

Arcee was exhausted. Arachnid was locked in stasis, tucked away somewhere in their base where she hoped she would never see again. It had taken everything in her not to plunge her fist into that parasite's spark chamber and crush her soul, just like her soul had been crushed when Tailgate had been taken from her. She had healed since then, but revenge was what she wanted, needed even. She wanted Tailgate's death to not be in vain.

"Arcee… May I come in?" Optimus called from outside her door and she looked up sharply.

Immediately she leapt to her feet from where she had been huddled on the floor and checked twice to see if she showed any signs of not being completely fine.

"Come in Optimus," she said, brushing herself off. She sure did need to be.

Optimus strode into the room, looking as regal and powerful as he always did and holding a cube of energon - her weekly ration, "After the stress of today, I guessed you would be needing some extra strength," he told her, holding out the cube for her to take.

"I appreciate the gesture," she gave the fullest smile she could muster and reached out to take the energon.

"Arcee, are you alright?" Optimus asked, his voice full of concern.

Arcee realised her mistake all too late as she looked down at her servos, which were shaking, almost unnoticeably but Optimus wasn't one to miss anything when it came to his team's health," I'm fine," she shrugged, trying to brush him off, "I'm just tired from our latest mission. This energon should help." In one smooth move she downed the contents of the cube and placed the empty container on her desk – it was empty having never been used.

Optimus studied her carefully, "Are you sure?" he raised his optics, almost challengingly.

Arcee avoided his heavy gaze and chose to look at his pedes, which wasn't difficult considering the height difference, "I'm fine. Honestly."

"Arcee, I am appalled that you think that, after all this time, I do not know you," Optimus sighed, "If not as your leader, than as a friend, please tell me what is wrong. I thought the battles we have been through together and times I have trusted you would see that you return the same trust."

"I trust you, I would lay my life in your hands if it came to it, but this-"

"Is no different. Tell me." Optimus interrupted, stooping slightly so he was closer to her, his face an arm's length away from hers. To his shock, she started to tremble slightly. Immediately he reached out and steadied her, guiding her towards a chair that looked barely used. Come to think of it, Optimus knew Arcee stayed mostly in the company of the other autobots and preferred to recharge in the team's shared quarters and never used her own. He felt stupid – he should have known.

"Arcee? What's wrong?" he asked, to his relief she looked up, but her optics were dimmer than usual. The last time he had seen her like this was after she had thought she had killed Kup back in the war.

"After the events of today, I can't help but regret my choice to not destroy Arachnid while I had the chance," she shivered and instead of taking the chair, Optimus lowered himself to the floor and Arcee didn't hesitate to follow. They sat there for a moment, before Optimus reached out to her and raised her head, forcing her to look at him instead of her twisting servos.

"You must realise the decision you made today was for the best and as a Prime, I can tell you that you did the right thing."

"Then why does it feel so wrong?" she said, struggling to maintain her usual cool instead of behaving so drastically out of character, Optimus was almost shocked into silence, "I feel like I'm disgracing Tailgate by letting that scum live," Arcee admitted.

Carefully, Optimus took Arcee's servos into his own. It was an action he had taken before and Arcee knew it was to offer comfort and nothing more, "Sometimes we must sacrifice what we feel for what is right. It's part of being an autobot and I know it's difficult, but you are not alone."

"I'm rather bad at sacrifice," Arcee told him, but already Optimus saw she was looking a bit perkier and her optics were slowly returning to the bright blue that he loved and saw looking up at him nearly every day.

"No," he shook his head, "You're simply skilled enough to be able to avoid it. Sacrifice is part of being a prime, and trust me – sometimes it absolutely necessary for you to squash your emotions for the greater good." And although he spoke the words with great strength, Arcee had known Optimus for so long that she picked up the way his gaze faltered for a short second.

"Thank you, Optimus. I feel much better," she told him, but she tilted her head to the side and tried to work out why his body had gone stiff and his features were even more guarded than usual, "But why do you sound so defeated? You haven't made any sacrifices recently."

It was Optimus' turn to avoid her heavy gaze, "I wouldn't say that."

"You just told me you trusted me-"

Optimus looked alarmed and his hand leapt up to grab her shoulder, stopping her from turning away, "I do! I-"

"Then tell me like I've just told you," she frowned, her apparent annoyance giving way to concern, "What's wrong?"

"It is not your burden to carry," he dismissed with a wave of his hand. He would always believe Primes were supposed to be independent and not worry other autobots with their personal problems.

"You can't say that after you've admitted you trust me," she growled. Although Optimus was glad to see Arcee's normal fight start to return to her, he couldn't say he was glad her growing frustration was being directed at him. There was only one way that was going and he certainly wouldn't walk away unharmed from the argument that his refusal would cause.

"I…" he tried.

Arcee stilled his restless servos with her own, holding them tightly, regretting pulling away from him earlier, "Please, Optimus, maybe I can help."

Arcee had always been able to get under his skin and with a frustrated growl, he threw his hands up in the air, "Primus, Arcee, you are the problem," he all but yelled.

There was a moment where they both froze, Optimus immediately regretting what he had just said and Arcee in pure shock, "What?" she managed to croak out.

"Forget I said anything," he said, trying to push his feelings into the far corners of his processor as he made to get up.

"No, Please," Arcee threw her arm out and Optimus paused. He had never been able to deny her anything, not now or ever, "Tell me what you mean."

He sighed and sat down next to her again, keeping his optics focused entirely on a spot on the opposite wall. "As a Prime there are restrictions to the things I am allowed to do. In this case, it would be considered a disgrace for me to hold any kind of romantic sentiment towards my team members that I am responsible for."

Arcee tried to stop the uncontrollable feeling that pushed to the surface of her processor and failed, hope rose up and surrounded her spark like a lifeline. But she wouldn't accept it yet, she couldn't stand the disappointment, "I don't under-"

"You," he finally met her optics and she stared back at him just as fiercely, "Arcee, can't you see? I thought you would have surely guessed after our experience in the Arctic."

"I-"

"You don't have to say anything," he interrupted, barely able to look at her, "I know I have ruined our friendship and compromised my position of commander, I will-"

Optimus broke off in confusion, staring at the smile Arcee now wore, "You dim-spark," she muttered.

"What?"

"Can't you see?" she whispered, so quiet Optimus had to lean closer so he could pick up her voice, "I've always felt the same."

"You have?" he asked, processor reeling, unable to come up with a suitable thing to say, "I – Well I…"

Arcee nudged him playfully and scoffed at his antics, "Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind."

He needed no more telling.


End file.
